


When you gotta go, you gotta go

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Omorashi, Panties, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukinas bladder is full while her and Lisa are stuck in traffic on the way to the beach, however, she finds another way to relieve herself
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When you gotta go, you gotta go

It was a hot sunny day, the band Roselina had a day off so the leader of group, yukina who was currently dating her best friend and bandmate Lisa, decided to go to the beach on their day off. Since both girls were still in high school, they still did not drive yet nor did they have their own car. So therefore Yukinas dad was driving them to the beach, and he also asked if he could come with them to the beach since he was managing her band yukina didn’t like that at first since she just wanted it to be her and Lisa, but she gradually accepted it when he said he won’t bother them. Since it was a beautiful day, they got stuck in traffic on the way to beach. Yukina was wearing a long floral dress and Lisa was wearing a pink crop top with short denim skirt and Yukina saw that the brunette was wearing bunny print underpants, which she thought was very cute and hot. Yukina and Lisa were getting hot and sweaty in the car which made yukina drink 3 bottles of water. When they were almost at the beach and slowly getting out of traffic, yukina felt the sudden urge to pee, she didn’t think she could hold it until they got to the beach locker room and she didn’t want to ruin her long flowy floral dress and her Kitty print underpants she wore underneath it. So when Lisa saw yukina holding her crotch and bouncing on the seat she whispered “yukina, do you need the toilet?” As the silver haired girl nodded. Then yukina said, “I don’t think I can hold it!” So Lisa thought of a plan, and then she saw a plastic bowl with a lid on the floor, she handed yukina the bowl and Lisa whispered, “go in here” and with that yukina grabbed the bowl, rolled down her kitten print underpants, put the bowl over groin and started revealing herself, she was so lucky that there was something she could pee in because if there wasn’t, she would have ruined her cute dress and underwear, after she was done urinating into the bowl, she pulled up her kitten underwear, put the lid on the bowl and said in relief, “aaaahhhh... much better!” Her bladder was completely filled up so the bowl was filled up to the top to the point where the lid barely kept it from leaking. After that, they arrived at the beach, yukina and Lisa both got out the car holding hands, yukinas dad got the towels, sunscreen, and bathing suits out of the trunk, then he noticed the bowl which had a suspicious yellow liquid all up inside of it, so before they headed into the locker room, yukinas dad quickly asked her, “yukina, what’s in this bowl” “well to the tell you the truth daddy, it’s my urine, I really had to go after drinking all that water in the car, and I was not going to make it to the toilet.” “It’s okay, yukina, if you had to go, you had to go, I wouldn’t want you to go to the bathroom all over yourself!” “Oh daddy, I love you!” the silver haired said as she hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek, “I love you too, sweetie” he replied as they begane to walk into the locker room


End file.
